Waves of life and love - Sea Me Verse Part III
by Awatere11
Summary: The wedding draws near, John had his finger on Yvonne's pulse... he thinks ... and there is unfinished business. Don't worry ... the list of things to be done may grow but so does their love. If you've not read the first two parts this will not make sense. Love ya crumbly xxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

Her business suit was severe today and she felt like a righteous queen in her kingdom having already fired someone. She knew she cut a fine figure and now wanted to show that she was not too high and mighty as she went to get her own coffee, spitting at one of the minions on the way past that she wanted their shoes changed before she got back or they were next. Not really a heel but … still … they knew the rules. Flats when she is in house. Fucking flats!

She walked confidently across the street to the diner with her ponytail bouncing energetically, humming to herself as she waited patiently in line. She gave her order and waited with a disinterested air, looking around the café and letting her eyes rest on him.

He was seated nearby, his immaculate suit screaming of a businessman but his shoes were built for speed. Idiots. She ALWAYS noticed footwear. She snorted to herself as she walked closer, seeing that he was reading a newspaper, doing the crossword with a pen. How confident.

"Well…" she started to sneer and then felt foolish as the man who turned to look at her with surprise was defiantly not familiar to her. He looked at her without recognition and she spluttered an apology as she backed off, looking around again as those walking past seemed to all stare at her for a moment.

Yvonne rushed from the store for the safety of her building as her heart pounded. She hed left with a bitter taste in her mouth as the Barista called after her with confusion, the cup held up in his hand. Another hand accepted it and he leaned on the counter to offer a tip, nodding to the man with the newspaper who rise, folded it into three then shot his cuffs before joining the human tsunami washing past.

Yvonne reached the front doors to the building and turned, her eyes scanning again and John canted his head with interest.

She was scared.

Good.

He took a sip.

.

.

.

.

Laughter.

Ianto was writhing in the bed as the kids ambushed him, their ticking merciless and Jack stood in the doorway with what he knew was a dopey grin watching as his lover not only revelled in their children but showed they were not causing him any discomfort touching his body.

Fully healed, Ianto was again a confident and handsome man who oozed charm. He could light up a room .. any room with Jack in it and the two of them together were a striking couple. Jack knew this, taking an uncommon pride in their appearances, making sure they matched even if Ianto never once commented on it, merely swapping out a tie on occasion.

The wedding was mere weeks away, everything still to be done on a list pinned to the refrigerator door so as they were done Ianto could put a neat little tick next to it. Of course Jack had helped. He had organised the chairs needed for the ceremony down on the beach and had even found some lovely large mats that would be laid on the sand for the chairs to go on in order for them not to sink into the ground under a startled guest.

The image of this was in his head after Ianto had voiced fears, making Jack grin each time he thought of it.

He had ticked it off with a huge squiggle of mess over the line of text and Ianto had stood for a while feeling that tick of annoyance at a loss of tidiness then he had grinned and done the same with his next one. Jack was right This was meant to be fun.

"Today!" Jack said as he clapped his hands and the kids stopped, turning to face him "First we swing by the store so Alice can kiss her mama and the girls can stay there with that infernal DVD they want to watch. David and me can go look for those little lamp things for along the pathway. I know a place where they sell stuff like that … I know…I know. I will take the colour chart!"

"Colour wheel" Ianto snorted "I thought she would lamp you when you pointed out it was a square card and most wheels are round."

"Yes. Right. Colour wheel. Not chart. Colour wheel" Jack nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull his slippers off in favour of socks and the kids attacked, pulling him back as he yelped, his lover on top now kissing him as the children tumbled from the bed laughing.

"Cariad" Ianto whispered "I love you."

Jack swallowed thickly as he was overcome, as he is often by those storms that pull him into their epicentre.

"Can we have pancakes Tad?"

Ianto blinked and the spell was broken "Of course David love. Why not go get the fixings ready and you can help."

"Really?" David gasped with delight, his love of cooking not lost on his uncle/Tad who was doing all he could to encourage him. "YEAS!"

The kids took off; the girls yelling that they were gonna set the table and let the dog out.

"The dog" Jack groaned as he nipped playfully at Ianto's earlobe "that dog shit in the petunias again. What's he doing, backing up like a goods truck to unload?"

"I don't know why he is doing it, maybe because you like them" Ianto shrugged "He is a cheeky shit."

Monty's barking started outside and Jack groaned, rolling from the bed to go out and see what he was barking at. Ianto knew it would be nothing. The dog had worked out that barking got him outside where he would then find the shit and rage some more. Quite a love/hate relationship there and Ianto wondered if the dog was jealous of Jack or something. Jack was so proud of his garden along the side of the house yet every morning ….

"Ya bloody mongrel!" Jack roared and Ianto felt a bubble of laughter as he finally rose, pulling on a robe to go see if David was ready.

Gods, family life was great.

"I'm gonna rub your fucking face in it!"

"SWEAR JAR DADDA!"

"SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto walked with Estelle, her shopping bags light in his arms as they talked about the wedding, his excitement now evident as he placed the bag of ribbons and lace into the car's boot. Mica and Alice were going to be perfect little flower girls with ribbons and lace flying everywhere. They would look like little nymphs.

Estelle turned to smile as he closed the boot and he smiled back as he asked "Anything else?"

"No sweetie, I think I have everything for their dresses now. Thank you for coming along, helping. I really didn't want to get the colours wrong, I know it will look so lovely." She assured him, leaning in to kiss him. Ianto accepted it and then returned it with a soft hand to her cheek. The affection raw for this woman who was like a mother to him.

"Drive safely" he said softly, watching her get in and click her seatbelt before turning the key so her jag rumbled to life. Ianto watched her brake lights as she paused at the entrance to the lower level parking lot then drove out into the sunshine, the sea a mere football field length away across the grass and beach on the other side of the road. It looked lovely, a seagull circling overhead lazily and she smiled to herself as she adjusted her sunglasses for the glare.

This wedding was going to be perfect. She was going to make sure of it. Her boy. Her boys.

He walked causally to his own vehicle, humming softly as he thought of the wedding too. Blues, greens and a touch of silver. Aqua in there too … Mica mostly blues and aqua … Alice mostly green and aqua …matching little silver tiaras … they would look like twins. He was hoping those little shoes he saw online were still available for the girls, now he had those tiaras he knew they needed sparkly shoes too.

David would have the same clothing as him and Jack. They had talked it out, their dress uniforms disregarded in favour of a beach theme. White linen. Soft flowing whit shirts and trousers, bare feet. Jack wanted their shirts open and Ianto was gestating on that one, his scars would be visible. Jack had assured him that it didn't mater, he loved all of him. Scars and all. He said to Ianto that he was proud of them as they showed the strength and determination of the man of his dreams. Cute. Slightly silly and sickly especially with the hands clasped with big eyes and Ianto had slapped him … then kissed him of course.

Ianto slid into the driver's seat and sat with the key in the ignition, considering the sliver tiaras. Maybe they shouldn't have matching. Maybe they wanted to be more individual. Shit. He considered going back to change one then scolded himself for over thinking. Of course they would be different. Different accent colours and a blonde and brunette. He might look online. They might like the same bling for future wear. He turned the key then froze as he felt the poke of a gun muzzle up under his ribcage.

"Hello poppet."

Ianto held his breath with horror as he looked into the rear-view mirror, "Gina."

"Thought I was still licking my wounds did you?" she sneered as she slid between the seats to glare at him "That I would let you kill my partner like that and just…what…disappear?"

"Well, a man can hope" Ianto said softly, watching her as she settled in the passenger seat on her knees, pressing the muzzle further in and causing him to wince.

"Your belt"

Ianto looked at her with confusion then said softly "I am already belted in."

"Don't play with me. Your belt!" she snarled and he reluctantly removed the belt in his trousers as she lowered the passenger window, tossing it out without looking away from him "There. Tracker gone."

Ianto canted his head "Who told you the buckle was a tracker? Oh. Right. Yvonne."

"You made a mistake killing him" she whispered into his ear, her flowery smell curling round his nostrils as he looked into her eyes "You made a mistake not killing me little one."

Ianto took a deep breath as he replied "and you made a mistake thinking I am not still wired."

Her eyes widened, looking at him for a few beats then she tore at his clothing, the gun falling to her lap as she sought the wire he spoke of and as she parted the shirt to find the smooth chest devoid of nipples her face changing to one of confusion he also whispered "And you forgot something else."

Her eyes rose from his smooth chest to his eyes as he leaned forward "You forgot about the belt. I did warn you."

A frown now as she pulled back "What? I already took it from you"

"No that belt" he said calmly, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and her eyed widened as she finally saw that the car had been in gear the entire time, Ianto letting the car smash though the barriers and into the street as she was tossed about, other cars hitting their brakes with horns blaring as Ianto blew through them with clenched teeth.

Gina yelped as her body was thrown into the dashboard then back into the seat and then into his lap. Ianto seized her hair holding her head there as they blew though the fencing and across the grass verge … over the small rocks forming a barrier between the grass and the beach below … they were now airborne.

She experienced free fall, her mouth open in a silent scream as Ianto grabbed hold of a handful of hair again, pulling her back into his lap and he knew this was gonna hurt as the car's front carriage hit the pier, the air bags deploying to fill the car with canvas at an amazing speed.

By the time the vehicle reached the end of the pier and drove off it into the water she was already in depth throes, the impact of the airbag in the steering wheel breaking her neck as Ianto finally released her and threw his arms up to shield his face.

They hit the water, the windscreen spider-webbing but intact as water started to pour in the open window she had left down after throwing the belt aside.

Ianto struggled to free himself of her deadweight, the seatbelt and the air bag, crying out as he had really not thought this thought it through to this point, the desire to kill her his main focus.

As the water poured in and he started to panic he cried out with alarm.

"Jack…oh Jack…oh Cariad…"

The water engulfed him and the vehicle was dragged down into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Bubbles were the only indicator that anything had happened and anyone walking along the pier would have seen the rocks displaced and scraped if they had looked up at the upper verge. Under the pier was another matter, the man laying on the stabilisation rocks was choking and coughing as he clung weakly to the slippery surface, trying to get his bearings. Slime and algae made the rocks hard to grip and Ianto knew the cold was going to make him pay later.

Was she alone? Was there someone else out there waiting to pluck him off? Was Gina working independent or contracted still? Well. Ianto sighed knowing the truth as he shivered with rattling teeth. Bloody Yvonne. For Gina to know about the tracker in the buckle she must have told Gina about it. Damn it. He had hoped things were sorted but clearly not. Christ, what if he had one of the kids with him?

Ianto struggled up to the edge of the pilings, peering out to see of anyone was around.

What to do.

His cell phone was toast, waterlogged like the rest of him and he knew he had to think fast as the temperature was dropping, rain was coming and he was supposed to pick up the kids …. oh god. The Tiaras.

Ianto frowned as he looked back at the water, then cursed softly.

He scanned the buildings closest to the water and saw one that had a water entrance, no doubt for a small fishing boat or something that backed on to a small fish shop. Looked like they lived upstairs so he took a chance and pushed off, swimming for the large doors and sliding inside as stealthily as one could in the bloody freeing water.

He struggled from the water, slipping a couple of times as his hands were now numb and he finally found his legs clear to lay on his back panting, the cold water sapping him of strength. He knew he had to move, had to find a phone and had to check if he was safe but his body was not in the mood. Hands. Soft voices and he opened his eyes to find a man leaning over him with a middle eastern look to him, his face long and thin with wary eyes and a cotton tunic tied loosely.

"Please" Ianto rasped "I need to get dry and warm. Please. Someone tried to hurt me. I'm on danger."

The man considered then rose and started talking to someone in a foreign language. Ianto wracked his tired brain. Speaking Arabic? They looked …. Syrian. Right. He spoke gently in their language "Someone tried to attack me. I need to hide and call for my friends. No police, I will not call police."

More hands and Ianto found himself in a warm kitchen with people fussing about, a huge blanket around him once his shirt had been peeled back and his scars had been examined with interest and excitement that he was too cold to care about. An old woman stood looking at him, the two men (apparently her sons) were openly arguing about what to do while a young wife made some hot soup. It smelt wonderful. One was not happy that he was here in their home, the other saying they had to help him.

Refugees. I guess illegal ones.

"I can help you. You help me, I can help you" he said to them in Arabic, "I have friends who can make papers, can make you legal. Above normal channels. Please."

The old woman decided, walking over to feel his wet hair and cluck her tongue as she demanded a towel, pulling him into her arms to hold him against her as she rubbed him dry, his body shaking with cold and relief as he saw that she was in charge and liked his boyish features.

A phone was slid across the table and he thanked them as he broke open his own wet one, dried the chip on his sleeve and swapped it for the other one in the phone, turning it into a secure line.

He knew who to ring. He hadn't wanted this but now … now he knew for certain that the shot across her bow had not slowed her desire to punish him. No. Bitch had gone too far and clearly showed herself in telling Gina about the buckle, something that was not common knowledge in the hit squad. Something that was secret because only high level had them like Yvonne and her personal minions.

Yvonne was toast.


	4. Chapter 4

4

The family stood with wide eyes as agents swarmed the house, Kingsmen in their business suits and clipped vowels. Also, one who spoke quietly with the Maman and soon had some money slipped into her apron pocket that had her much happier.

"So, you are sure you are OK?" Archie watched Ianto raise the mug of soup to his lips, his third. This was good, he wondered if he could wangle the recipe.

"I will be. Just shaken" Ianto sighed.

"And I'm stirred" Archie snorted "Don't worry son. She will be more than just stirred soon enough."

"You still think the Families had no idea on this one too?" Ianto asked as he leaned back and accepted a shirt still in its plastic wrapping from an agent who had guessed his size perfectly, the suit being hung on the cupboards by the bathroom door. A bag placed down that he hoped contained fresh underwear and socks. God, his feet were freezing.

"The vehicle is toast" one spoke softly "We agreed best it stay on there, it's deep. We recovered …her … anything else?"

"There was shopping in the back but … no. I don't want it now. Tainted." Ianto pouted "the girls will need different headwear now. The bloody wedding tiaras were in there."

"You and him were gonna wear tiaras?" another blurted, then blushed as one of those nearest reached out to thump his arm.

"The girls ya gob shite!"

"Richard. What have we discussed about that language?" Archie asked calmly and the man nodded, looking chagrined.

"Sorry governor. I mean .. Sir."

"New." Archie said like it explained everything and Ianto nodded.

"I liked that car" Ianto sighed "What is it with me and vehicles? Like … some sort of death beetle killing all transport around me."

"Yes. Cars. Transporters. Cruise ships" Archie said with a wave of his hand and Ianto snorted with mirth "Seriously love, drive that big sleek black thing of Jack's. Bruuuuuum. A landmine couldn't touch you and she sure as chips would not have tricked the lock to get in and wait for you."

"A man eating baboon in the back seat would help too" Someone muttered "Eats only the faces of someone without you in the car as well. Like … eats their nose off on command. That would be something."

"Richard!"

"Sorry Gov…. sir."

Ianto smiled "I like him."

"Of course you do. Cheeky thing" Archie grinned then sighed "Right. We get you home, unfreak out Jack and then I sort her."

"I wanna" Ianto huffed "I want to look Yvonne in the eye so she knows exactly who I am, what she stirred up."

"Dragons don't really play with their food love" Archie warned "We just crunch."

Ianto smiled "yes Governor."

"Oh for the love of god!" Archie groaned "You are just encouraging him now!"

Ianto had stopped shaking, the warmth now entering his bones so he rose and shucked off the blanket, not caring if everyone saw his body "Gonna change into dry dacks."

As Ianto closed the door he saw Archie turn to face the two men sitting with their Maman standing behind them. Ianto knew they would get their papers.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, I'm home" Ianto called out as he entered the house, listening for signs of cohabitation and he walked through the house to the back yard where Jack and the kids were refilling the bird feeder.

"Her lover" Jack said without turning around "Did you get everything?"

"No, yes … well I did but some things didn't really make it back" Ianto replied carefully, watching the kids race about with the dog as Jack turned to face him then his smile slid as he took in the clothing.

"What happened?"

"Just a little accident. My car is toast" Ianto said softly, making sure the kids could not hear "A bit of an ambush."

"Are you OK?" Jack rushed to him, engulfing him in a hug as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"No. I died. It was tragic!"

"We will talk later" Jack said as he saw the kids coming towards them "But … what do you need now Tiger?"

"To de-stress" Ianto answered with Jack's arms reassuring him "really? I went to march up to her and ram a blade between her ribs at just the right angle so she … hi sweetie."

Mica looked at him long and hard "someone hurt you?"

"Tried. I'm too tough" he smiled back reassuringly. She nodded and he saw that flash of himself again, knowing he was right. One day she would wear a suit.

"Right then" Archie clapped his hands together "I have thinking to do. We will talk."

"Yes. And decide" Ianto confirmed as he pulled away from Jack and stood firm "I will decide."

"Yes boy" Archie said with pride, seeing his boy for the man he had become.

A king.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Archie did not look up as Ianto entered his office and settled in the huge wing-backed chair he always chose, like a throne. It was a deep red and he always gravitated to the rich colour. Archie made out he hadn't noticed him, like it was no big deal for him to come back to the Lair. The chair was there just for him. No one ever sat in it as Archie made it clear it was for his boy.

Prefect for a king.

Ianto's father had sat there, as had his grandfather and one day … sweet Mica would. Something Archie was both surprised and excited about. She would be the first female in that bloodline to pass through the doors of the Lair and he knew she would pass the tests other failed. Ianto would guide her.

"Did you sleep well?" Archie asked calmly.

"Yes thank you" Ianto replied, the night in his beloved's arms most reassuring "I also took some time to consider things and I realize my initial decision to go to her office and stab her in the heart then blow her out the window might be a little childish."

"Good. Good" Archie nodded as he continued to read the report he was thumbing through, turning another page like they were having a normal conversation "So? What did you decide then, Boy?"

"I think since the first warning went unheeded that I shall send her an ultimatum. After all, she is employed by The Families so I don't want to upset them. If it is true that she has acting outside of their perimeters and they already warned her off then she is not about to stop for their pleasure. Is she?"

Archie looked over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses, seeing the dark purple suit, bright lavender shirt and dark purple tie for the first time. Ianto even had a splash of pink in his pocket with his head held high, his hair perfectly combed.

A gentleman.

Archie sat back and motioned with his hand as he tried to hide his glee in finding his Boy wearing the suit of a Kingsman.

"I will take charge of this and see to her myself." Ianto said calmly, his head inclining slightly as he spoke, graceful and contained "This time she will get the message. I will deliver it myself."

"What do you need?"

"Some resources, a few players"

Archie nodded and went back to his repoet "OK sweetie. Have fun."

Ianto rose to leave and walked to the desk, leaning over it as he placed his hands on the report and he kissed Archie's forehead "Love you Sir."

Archie smiled happily as he watched Ianto stride from the room.

His Boy.

.

.

.

.

.

The door swung without a sound, the footfalls silent as well and the black skippered feet moved with grace across the carpeted floor. It was dark, not entirely so as the large windows let the moonlight into the penthouse and it was more than enough to light the room like a soft candle.

It was professionally styled, clearly top end gear and his fingers slid along a mantelpiece as he looked at the pretties on display, one finding its way to his pocket.

The walls of the apartment were festooned with expensive artworks and some portraits. A photograph of a happy couple sat on the mantelpiece and he took a moment to look at it, her glowing face full of happiness as the man's arm was wrapped around her protectively. Possessively. He canted his head as he counted back, the photo had been taken at an office party … two Christmases ago. Hmmmmm. Together even then?

Voices were murmuring in the bedroom at the end of the hall, soft laughter then a squeal and the sound of flesh striking flesh followed by a soft groan. The smell of coconut oil was wafting from under the door and he knew without looking that it was not a domestic happening on the other side of the door but foreplay.

She was one for a bit of the rough.

He took another look at a photo in the hallway of the happy couple in their matching fucking shirts then padded towards the bedroom, hesitating at the door then taking a deep breath and turning at the last second to almost yelp as well.

John Hart was so closely following that he brushed against him when he stopped. Ianto couldn't really be angry, it was kind of sweet that Jack had asked him to watch out for him. Of course Jack did not understand that Ianto was a horse of a different colour. Clearly John did and his grin told Ianto he also knew he had startled him. Ianto smiled softly then nodded to say he forgave him, turning back to push the bedroom door open.

A hissed apology in the coms did not help, the idiot a beat too late in seeing another heat signature with Ianto. Ianto knew the sound of slap was probably Tosh, seeing what Richard had missed. Still. He had potential. So did she. a Dragon if ever he saw one. Ianto focused as he entered the room.

The woman was kneeling on the bed in a corset that was tightly laced and some crotch-less knickers that left nothing to the imagination of those looking directly at her womanhood, on all fours as she licked her lips and called out "Come on lover. Harder."

The man pulled his arm back and the hand clapping over his mouth stifled his bark of warning as Ianto seized the whip, letting John pull the man back from the bed and Ianto swung the whip with great pleasure, her scream of hock so satisfying that he grinned.

She swung to chastise and stared at him.

"Ianto?"

"Hello Lisa"


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Ianto …mate"

Ianto looked at the man hanging by his wrists from the rafters in the living room, by the large picture window and sighed "Warren. Shut the fuck up will you? This is between me and Lisa."

Lisa was sitting in a chair, a robe on now as she tried to look unruffled by the sight of her naked lover in such a position, her ex-lover still holding the whip as he walked around the naked man. She silently wondered why she had chosen a penthouse apartment with exposed rafters like this. It should have been obvious that the beams were low enough for such a scene. Then again … Ianto had liked this one before she had talked him into another one, wanting this one for herself.

"Ianto, if this is a jealousy thing…"

"Hush." Ianto said gently, smiling at her "All in good time Lissy. I will talk with you in a moment, OK love?"

She frowned, "Ianto. I mean it. This is silly."

"Yes. Yes it is. I mean … this throw rug is orange. A room full of red and you add orange? Lisa, did I teach you nothing about blending colours?" Ianto looked around the now brightly lit room "I do like the window though. So BIG. I liked this one right? You said no but clearly went out and got it in secret for your … Warren!"

"You know I like…"

"Being fucked against it?" he finished for her "You know I never liked displays like that. Of course … Warren here doesn't mind flashing his goods does he. I guess they are less startling than mine would have been hmmmmm?"

Lisa bristled in the chair, now glancing at the phone on the table and Ianto pretended not to notice as he grimaced "I'm sorry. That was unfair. Sorry Warren, it's not your fault. You have a rather good sized penis. It's just … mine is bigger. Much bigger and she must make you use that dildo a lot more than I had to in order to get the yodel started."

"Bastard" Warren snarled, swinging and writhing in the restraints, Ianto looking up at them without any indication that he even heard him. Handcuffs and the palms together with gaffer tape like he was praying.

"I got those for our third anniversary didn't I?" he said after a moment "Lisa? Didn't we take those on that weekend away at the B&B? God, that was a lovely bed. Hmmmm. Titanium ya know. Expensive."

"Ianto, come on Baby. Lets…."

Ianto's hand moved without warning, the whip catching Warren's crotch and the man cried out with alarm and pain as his knees were brought up, his feet leaving the ground as he swung with groans of pain.

Lisa sat with wide eyes as Ianto drew back the whip and the second crack was louder.

"You and he were sleeping together while you were wearing my ring" Ianto said as he calmed himself "That was the punishment for that. Dirty pool Warren, rubbing yourself against my woman like that. She was mine, you knew she was mine. Came to ours for dinner for fucksake. All this time … the two of you were laughing behind my back, eh? Well. Good thing I do not take these things personally."

Lisa was now feeling that cold rush of fear as she saw someone did not know at all, watching Ianto pad around the swinging man before he reached for the phone and tapped a couple of numbers in, snorting. "You didn't change your code? Awwww, you always were sentimental."

Ianto waited for the call to connect and the crisp bark of annoyance as Lisa's number would have been recognized "WHAT!"

Ianto's answer was to drive the knife that he had flicked from his wrist deep into Warren's gut, the man bellowing as Ianto gutted him, slicing him from hip to hip and Lisa screamed with horror as her lover's innards became …well …'outards' I guess.

"Lisa?" Yvonne screamed down the line "What is it? What's happening? Lisa?"

Ianto lifted the phone and taped it some more, Yvonne's face suddenly there as he smiled back "Hello Yvonne. Such a mild evening out there, did the opera please you tonight?"

Yvonne stared at him "Ianto?"

"Yes. I am with Lisa and Warren. You know … the happy couple. Warren. The one who sends out your orders as Lisa licks his balls." Ianto smiled, panning the phone so Lisa was able to be seen as well as the slowly dying man. "Warren, does that smart? Sorry … remiss of me."

Ianto walked over and struck again, Warren's head flopping back as he screamed one last time, the blade cutting into his heart. Ianto then looked at the handcuffs and reached up to unclip them, not just the gaffer tape holding the body up as it convulsed.

"Here, hold this for me Johnny" Ianto muttered thrusting the phone at John who happily held it to let Yvonne watch as Ianto leaned back against the table, then booted Warren hard, the body flying to the left, the gaffer tape giving way and then the window glass gave with the sudden impact as well … the body disappearing from view as Lisa screamed again.

"That will make a mess" Ianto muttered as he looked out over the edge "Good thing the car park is quiet this time of night. Imagine is she had rented on the other side of the building with that nice garden below."

He then turned back to the phone "Ah. Yvonne. I was calling to see if you were free tomorrow for lunch. You will now the place, some flowers will be delivered tomorrow with the address in the card."

Yvonne panted with anger and alarm as Ianto leaned closer to the screen "And Yvonne? Take care to come alone. Anyone else with you will be ….ah…cleared away."

John cut the call and placed the phone back on the table as Ianto shot his cuffs, girmcing at the one covered with blood.

"what do you want to do with the bitch?" John asked with glee, loving this man's sadistic flare.

"Oh her?" Ianto looked at the woman who was silently wetting herself "whatever. Might need her tomorrow. After that … whatever."

"Yay" John said as he leaned into her face "I do like toys that make noises."

Ianto hid the grin at John's false threats that soothed his inner horror at what he had just done.

He would never touch Lisa.

She had been Ianto's once, held his heart. She had betrayed him.

She was damaged goods now.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto stopped at the bottom of the stairs and bent over, vomiting as he shook with horror at what he had done. He did not want to go into that car park but knew he had to. He had to finish this. He straightened up, wiped his mouth and popped a peppermint then strode out as the elevator pinged.

"What kept you?" he asked like he had been waiting for ages.

"You are too good with ropes. Where the hell did you learn to tie knots like that" John asked.

"Bondage"

John blinked, then laughed as Ianto turned smartly on his heel military style then headed for the car. He knew John would follow.

He hid his shaking well.

.

.

.

.

.

They dropped Lisa outside the office building , the Glass Tower looming over the square like some huge mirrored God. She stumbled from the car, sobbing with fear and relief, then clambered to her feet and ran for the door, turning to look over her shoulder like Ianto was pursuing her. The bunch of flowers in her arms huge.

As John drove away he glanced at the silent man beside him. "You didn't like that. You didn't enjoy it but were masterful at it anyway."

"Why I never wanted to join the family business" Ianto replied softly, his hands rubbing on his trousers "I am … very good."

"Listen … this is not something I readily admit to but … I don't like it either. I am good at it. Maybe it's the only thing I am good at" John watched the road as his hands tightened on the wheel "I am a shit friend. Would make a shit father and was a shit son. All I am good at is chaos. I thrive in it, even if it takes me to some dark fucking places. I hate being the bad guy but am the best in my class at it. Jack excelled in other fields but me? First class monster."

"You are not a monster John" Ianto sighed, his head falling back "You are a good man." John tried not to look surprised as Ianto spoke "You do not enjoy it. The day you tell me you enjoy it is the day I would begin to distrust your judgment. I was watching you back there, reveling in the job. I saw the flashes of concern, worry. Dislike. I did. Why I know you are a good man who does what he must. Like me, you are the best perhaps because you do not like it and measure carefully each cut before you do it."

You make me sound like a carpenter. Measure twice, cut once" John snorted.

"Exactly. We build a mask, a perception. We wear it like armor and scare the fuck out of our enemies. Then we take it off" Ianto explained as he smiled and John slowed for some lights, finding himself smiling back "We are not killers or mad men. We are professionals."

John nodded, feeling lighter as the light changed and they started to take off, then he frowned "We have a truck bearing down on us at speed."

Ianto glanced back and huffed "Change lanes, get between some cars and see if it blows by or takes a similar action. If it blows by, just another fucktard. "

"And it takes a position we know it's after us" John nodded, slipping to the left between a small furniture truck and a family sedan with a child in the back seat playing with a balloon.

Ianto did not like it as he picked up the phone from between the seats "Try to get past the family. I don't want them caught up in this" Ianto whispered, turning to look back again and as the truck slipped onto their lane John moved out, around the family and hit the gas.

The truck did not move out as well and Ianto felt a moment of relief, then the family sedan was shunted and wildly veered of the road into the grass verge as Ianto barked a warning to John, watching it come to a halt.

"Shit" John spat.

"They're OK" Ianto assured him "They didn't roll. Whiplash at the worst."

"Son of a whore" John said as he glanced back again, then the black transporter flashed past in the opposite lane, Jack bearing down on the truck behind them and he crossed the median strip with malicious intent as the barriers gave like paper, striking the vehicle side on and pushing it across the three lanes of traffic with a loud scream of metal and screech of tyres.

"Yeah!" John called out with glee, "Go Jackie!"

Part of Ianto wanted to turn around and go back but he knew they had to stick to their plan. A good plan. Ianto settled back in his seat and nodded to John, "Time to blend."

John nodded, slowing and moving into another lane, taking a side street and then exiting onto another main road in a mess of traffic. Just another commuter heading home.

The Transporter baked off the crumpled wreak and Jack took a moment to revel in the wanton destruction, patting the dashboard as Owen laughed softly beside him, "God I love this beauty!"

They took off in pursuit of John and Ianto.

The ominously still truck left in the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

8

They sat in the café with their coffee and plates of finger food watching the world blow by, John fiddling with a paper napkin as Owen watched Jack watching Ianto.

"So. You think she will …" John's voice died as Ianto's' phone stated to vibrate across the table.

"Bore Da?"

"Ianto?"

The speakers were top grade and everyone listened to her voice as it came through loud and clear, Ianto lifting the phone to speak to her "Yvonne? Hello there. Lovely to hear from you."

"You killed one of my people!"

"You are wrong there Yvonne and I am deeply hurt." Ianto said smoothly "I've actually killed a few."

Silence.

"Gina …she sort of gave you away in the end. I don't think she liked drowning but as her neck was broken and she was dying anyway … she didn't have a lot of choice. She was quite the talker in the end" he lied so easily, everyone around the table knowing the woman had died the moment the air bags deployed "It brings me no pleasure to have to teach you the rules here. I had thought the Family would have stood up to their side of our agreement and you would heed them but clearly either they did not speak to you or you did not care for their orders. Either way … you've made this incredibly personal and I do not like personal. Of course … I am very good at it."

Silence, then a soft snarl "You watch yourself little boy!"

"I am neither little or just a boy" Ianto replied as he watched the screen, Toshiko in there working fast with the connection "I am a man. A big strong … connected man who is fed up with your games. You see I never liked games. A dead bang sort of guy me and right now? You've pissed me off to the Nth degree."

"You carved this phone number into the chest of the woman you love!" she snarled "You've gone insane."

"Oh no ... I would never harm Lisa. You chose well there. She really did a number on me so ... one of my colleges actually tattooed the number... sort of giving one back. She did a number on me ... I do one on her. This being the age of equality and all that." Ianto smiled at John who grinned maniacally at the inside joke "my biggest worry was that he would get the number wrong and have to start again. You know ... I always pay my debts and paybacks are a bitch sometimes."

John snorted softly as Ianto stretched "This is your final warning. I can get you too. Your personal life, your fears and desires. You loves. I have all of them right here in my little palm and you fuck with me or mine … you will learn why the Families came to you and told you to cease and desist. You see … I am not on the same payroll as you and my resources are soooo much better."

"Listen here you little fucker, I will find you and I will kill you…"

"Yvonne, you are not Liam Neeison and the quote begins with something about a certain skill set. And we both know I am the one with a specialized skill here … you are just a blonde bitch in heels"

Silence, just harsh raspy breathing as he imagined her gripping the edge of the desk with anger.

"Will the Families be happy about your mess?" Ianto asked.

"Fuck the Families!" she spat "Fuck all four corners, all four heads can shove themselves up my arse for all I care. They don't control me! This is personal. You hear me you little worm? They can put up and shut up! I run this town."

"I hear you Yvonne" Ianto smiled as he looked at the screen that showed she had hung up. Unfortunately everyone heard her. The table full of people heard her, the crowd passing heard her … the waitress standing with the dessert menu and the ones listening on the conference call she just called into heard it too. "Although I must say … I don't think you will all fit up her arse all at once but you may all want her innards in view now. Have you heard enough?"

The silence was deafening then a voice came over the line "Yes Agent. This is true. It appears my co-members and myself need to have another chat with our operative."

"Well … good luck, she didn't sound like a very good operative to me at all" Ianto reached for the phone that he had placed on the table and leaned over it to say softly "If you ask me … she is very rude and should be placed over your knee for a good spanking or at the very least a time out."

"Don't' you worry Agent Jones … she shall receive the retraining she requires to be a good operative" another voice added, the feminine lit mixing with another soft hum of agreement. Three. He waited for the fourth voice, the head family.

"Good day Agent Jones, please consider this matter closed" the voice was deeper than Ianto thought it would be and he found himself replying with his own voice on a deep chocolaty tone.

"And to you Minister"

They all sat for a while staring at the phone as screen shone to show the call was disconnected then it went black.

"Well" John said after a few minutes "I want chocolate cake. Anyone else?"

Ianto smiled as John rose from the table and slipped inside like nothing had happened.

He grew on you.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Archie knelt in front of the two girls with his face soft, his voice modulated and his affection clear. He placed the little tiara into Alice's hands then turned to Mica "And for you princess. I thought you might like this one. Look, these are called tear drops, dragon red."

The tiara had three teardrop rubies hanging in it, the large central one and two small ones, one either side. Unlike the one he had given Alice with the little star-like sapphires all through it, this one spoke volumes about age, power and wealth. These were clearly real, not costume jewelry like the ones lost in the water.

"Oh wow" she breathed "Dragons. I love dragons. I think I am a dragon, was in a past life. I think … I think I … red though. Taddy? Is that OK?"

"Ah, the colour wheels?"

"Wheel, you know it's only one!" she rolled her eyes in typical Jones fashion as Ianto laughed softly from the table "Is it OK to wear the red?"

"Yes. Every lovely beach has a sunset. Maybe you can wear sunset colours to Alice's daytime sunlight" Ianto said gently "I am sure we can rework your gown and such, a little fiery dragon princess."

"Oh wow" Mica gushed "I LOVE red."

"Wonder where she gets that from" Jack said softly, an arm snaking around the chair to touch Ianto's back gently.

"I think I can do that no problem" Estelle said as she considered. The dress had been done already but it could be used at the next party. She actually had stuff for a little fire gown, fire being the mark of any good dragon and she grinned at her boy as he looked at her with open affection.

"Not too much work?" he asked.

"Not at all darling" she assured him "I already have her measurements and I can whip one up in a couple of days that will match perfectly. I love the idea, so different yet still matching one another. Yen and Yang."

"As they do" Ianto nodded happily "Both individuals with different tastes but both mine. My girls!"

The little girls preened as they looked up at him and Jack added "Only because I share. They are mine too."

"Is that right" Lucia laughed softly "cheeky men. Maybe they want to form their own club. Make up their own name and call themselves an empire?"

"Then I wanna join" Ianto said as he slid from his chair to draw the girls into his arms "I wanna be yours."

"Well you can have them" David said from the sofa, lowering his game "They're bloody mad!"

Laughter as Ianto smiled over at him and poked out his tongue, David smiling back before raising the game and killing some more aliens.

"Have you heard any news from the front?" John asked Archie who didn't look up from the little girl he was fussing on as he answered with a shake of negativity.

"No news is good news" Mica said calmly as she placed her hand on his knee, startling him "Tadda always said so. Leave them hanging. The longer they take, the more control we have."

"You madam … know too much" John said as he lifted her to his knee, cuddling her "If only I were a little younger. Might try to marry you before your Tada could catch me to break my limbs for even considering myself worthy."

She laughed, her little face lighting up as she looked at him, her little blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders "you are silly. I shall marry someone I can dominate. You are too skittery for me."

"Skittery" John choked out "I'll take that!"

"Besides who says I shall let anyone marry her?" Ianto asked haughtily "Only a crown prince or someone from Hollywood with tons of money would do."

"God no" she slid from Johnny in the chair to run over to Alice "he just had to have a brother so we can be together still, we would be sisters then."

"Awwwww, you like the idea of being sisters?" Ianto asked with delight.

Heads nodded and Jack sat back to consider the conversation then he turned to Lucia "Sweetie? Fuckface said he was going to adopt Alice right? So ... is it hard?"

Ianto's head turned slowly to look at Jack, surprise clear as Jack and Lucia regarded one another then she said 'Not at all."

"Right" Jack looked aback at the girls, "So if Ianto and I adopt Davy and Mimi she and Alice will be sisters for real."

The children all froze, their eyes large as they looked at him and Ianto felt his heart swell with raw love as he looked at Jack across the table "Cariad, just when I think you are the cleverest man it the world, you prove you are even cleverest in the universe. Really? You're right. When we wed Alice will be my daughter by marriage. Adopting her is not necessary. We adopt the two horribles and … we are all related."

"Exactly" Jack grinned happily, seeing the love shining from Ianto and knowing this was a done deal.

"I'll get on it" Archie rose, his delight hidden behind his moustache "What surname?"

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto said without a second thought "I am taking his name, him mine. Our kids the same."

"And so will we." Lucia startled them all as she looked across the table with glee "Me and Alice will change our names to Harkness-Jones too."

"Done!" Archie slapped the table as the kids cheered and ran about like mad things, the dog barking as it skipped outside with them.

The two men kissed across the table, their hands clasping at one another as their family became stronger.

Archie nodded to Estelle as she rose as well.

Work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto heard the doorbell and was still laughing as Jack roared from the bathroom that the dog was not staying in the water, the kids 'helping' him bath the bloody thing no help at all and he looked back to make sure the mad thing was not making a run for it before opening the door and he turned to greet who he thought would be Owen only to find someone he was definitely not expecting.

He blinked.

"Hello Agent Jones"

Ianto took a deep breath and looked back at his family again, then stepped to one side "Please, do come in."

They filed past him with mild interest shown, their black clothing making them look like wraiths as they went through the doorway he indicated to find the living and dining area. He closed the door and steadied himself, then took another breath as he told himself that they had got through security, they must have clearance then following his houseguests "Please find a seat. Can I offer refreshments?"

"Thank you Agen…"

"Ianto. Please" Ianto said softy "I think by now you probably think of me by my first name, please don't hesitate to address me as such."

He made a large pot of tea, Jack coming out with interest and he settled in a chair to look at the people in the room without any recognition. Ianto knew he had to take charge as he placed the plate of homemade cakes down and he said calmly "Cariad. These are the Representatives of the Families. Come to say hello."

Jack's face paled, his knuckles whitening as he glared at them.

"You will have to excuse my lovely partner here, he has not forgiven the treatment I have received, you understand" Ianto settled and waved at the cups "Please. Add sugar and creamer to taste. It is not poisoned, not the good stuff."

"Ag…. Ianto" the female spoke and Ianto knew she had been decided on as their spokesman by the way they were looking at her "We come to ensure a continued peace between our people."

"Our people" Ianto repeated "You mean … peoples. I am not of your people, I am of another. Jack another again so I suppose peoples is the correct term. Jack here is military special ops. You know I worked for Yvonne … indirectly for you but I am not of the Families. No."

"No. You have connections higher than we thought possible" the woman smiled softly "We wish to assure you that we did not condone the attack on you that Yvonne Hartman ordered."

"Which time?" Ianto asked "The one where you spoke to her or the attempt on my life yesterday lunchtime?"

Silence.

He thought so. They didn't know, this was not to sort her mess out now, it was for then. Interesting.

"I have let her know that I am not having it, that her repeated sending of assassins is getting on my wick." Ianto informed them "I have now told her that if she tries again I will bring the Tower down around her ears. I know you seem to like it so perhaps you should check your insurance because I do like blowing shit up."

They looked at each other then the woman spoke again "She was told to cease and desist over a month ago. I thought she had. We were here on the occasion of your upcoming nuptials to give you your settlement payment for services rendered while in our employ and to wish you well."

Ianto hid his amusement at the bluff and shrugged, the door bell going and Ianto watched Mica stomp up the passageway to answer, again not Owen's voice and Ianto knew the jig as up, watching their faces as Archie entered with a box, calling as he walked "I have some ribbons for the girls."

"Hello Arch." Ianto rose "I will make a fresh pot, anyone else?"

Archie looked at the company and made a small noise, settling as he pulled out his phone and placed it to his ear "Stand down. If anyone is about to shoot some arseholes in the area stand down, seems they are here peacefully."

He listened "Yeah. At the Boy's."

He closed the call and looked at them "Hello. What are you doing here when you were told explicitly by the Kingsmen to back off?"

"Apparently they have my final paycheck" Ianto explained, then Alice entered the room and screamed with glee, running for her adopted grandfather.

"Grandy!"

Ianto glanced at the Representatives who were all staring at Archie as he lifted the box from the table and offered it "For you Madame, take it to your sister to chose which ones you want then maybe I will try to remember if I can plait next time I call."

She giggled as she took off and Archie settled back to glare at them some more.

"You … you are Archibald McDougal" the thin ginger headed man suddenly said "You are the Head Gentleman of Kingsmen."

"Grandy!" David said happily as he entered "Is Nana 'Stelle with you?"

"No boy, she is still fluffing on those dresses. Come, you want to help me find your Tad a new vehicle since his is swimming in the deep?"

"Cool I'll get my boots" David is as he ran off and Archie rose, kissing Ianto's forehead pointedly before walking out saying he would do the girl's hair in the time to took the boy to find where the dog had his boot.

"Yes" Ianto said after a moment's silence "He is the man who raised me, the man I love as a father and I AM a King."

"I see" the woman said and they all rose, Ianto leading them out politely and as they filed out a solid man hesitated, looking back at him "Don't worry. She is about to be replaced."

Ianto nodded, a polite smile as he watched them head for their huge sleek limos lined along the street.

Archie must have seen them, must have known … ah. Why he came with the excuse of ribbons.

Somehow Ianto found it reassuring that Archie was watching over him and had been warned, coming with speed to check and ensure Ianto was clearly marked as out of bounds.

It was a relief.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto was regarding the dresses, hanging there on their little hooks. One was colours of the sea, the strips of ribbons, lace and organza making it floaty and almost mermaid-like. The other was sunset with the fire and brimstone of a dragon.

"Did I go too far?" Estelle asked with concern as Ianto seemed unable to speak.

"No. They are perfect" Jack answered for Ianto, looking at what their girls would wear in a scant few days. "Perfect."

"Now, I think that's everything covered. Archie wanted to talk to you love … he feels funny as your best man so ..." She turned to Ianto who frownedm Jack kissing his cheek before leavig the room.

"Tell him, either he is my best man or he is walking me down the aisle to give me away then hold my flowers. His choice. Unless he wants to officiate" He replied and she laughed as she knew as well as Ianto did that Archie would never feminise him like that and now painted into a corner. Ianto had wanted him to perform the ceremony all along which was why he had not secured a minister, now he knew Archie would. Secretly knew Archie had been wanting to as well and could now act like he was forced into it while having his spot up there with the two men.

"So … I take it Jack has his best man sorted already?" she asked as she stepped forward to fiddle with a bow on one of the dresses. "That John?"

"Owen" Ianto corrected "It will be Owen, just as Tosh is our matron of honour. They did bring us together. Our besties."

"Ah, lovely. And you?" she asked, turning to face him.

Ianto shrugged "I have an idea. Still chewing on it."

"OK love" she sighed, turning to see Jack coming through the back door with Archie, both of them gushing over the things in the boathouse for the wedding ceremony. She also knew by Archie's look he had been spoken to by Jack and was going to perform the ceremony. She also noted the two handsome men making eye contact and the slight nod of Jack's head followed by Ianto's satisfied one in response. A team. Military precision. My god, they were perfect for one another.

Then Jack smiled.

A smile just for Ianto that was full of warmth and affection that transformed Ianto's return look, both men stepping into one another's space like they hungered for the warmth. It was lovely to see Ianto light up as Jack reached out to brush his fingers across the back of his hand in passing. A moment. A touch.

Everything.

.

.

.

.

"You're kidding"

"No. I want you as my best man" Ianto repeated, still swinging the baton as he exercised on the lawn, John Hart watching the lithe man work his upper body. Ianto sank low, his body extending and John was reminded of a cat, then Ianto let his torso bend back, almost matrix style and John sighed softly. This enigma was fascinating. "You are an important part of Jack's past, our future. Besides … I sort of like you."

"Not lusting over my man, are ya?" Jack asked as he stepped out onto the patio and placed a mug in front of John.

"Just wondering how supple he really is" John quipped.

"ahhhhhhhhhh….. a gentle man never kisses and tells" Jack said as his finger tapped his nose and John laughed as he pointed out he is not gentleman and Jack replied cheekily "I know, I am just marrying one."

"If you two are finished" Ianto said as he stood looking at them with his wet hair plastered to his scalp, curls evident and sweat beading on his brow "I would like to whinge about that wind sock thing."

"Yes. And the flags." Jack rose, kissing Ianto's nose before sitting again and Ianto sank into a chair, the glass of cold orange juice beckoning as Jack continued. "Me and John will go after we've have this to see if they are finished. They will look fantastic, there is a mild wind for that day to they won't be too flappy."

"flappy" John said as he flapped his arms.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Enough please Johnny"

"Yes Ianto. Sorry."

Jack froze, the mug halfway to his mouth as John grinned and winked, then he chuckled as he took a sip. Bloody flirt.

..

.

.

.

.

Ianto stood on the beach, visualising the wedding. It was going to be all he wanted and more, Jack pushing the boat out … pardon the pun, to make this spectacular not only for him but the kids too. He was a good man. He didn't always think of himself that way but Ianto saw it. Had seen it form the first. Jack is a good man. A catch. Now … in a couple of days … he would be his.

Jack stood up on the rise of the back yard, he could see Ianto down on the beach pacing out the seating again as he dropped stones for each row's marker, worrying and analyzing. It would have been sweet if not for the fact Jack knew Ianto was chewing over something.

"Does he ever stop?" John asked softly, trying not to startle Jack for a change as the little girl in his arms sleepily smiled at him and John found himself kissing Mica's forehead.

"He even moves in his sleep" Jack replied, "Like he has a purpose. A mission that is never completed. Sometimes it drives him mad. He hates being so …so…."

"Frantic" Mica sleepily sighed "He called it his frantic brain."

John smiled softly at her as he replied "A lot of people have those. Silly brain things. I try not to use mine too much, might wear it out."

She giggled and closed her eyes as Jack gently rocked her. John stroked her hair and saw Ianto's' little nose, saw the woman this child would become and saw it for the first time. She would be a force to be reckoned with if she was raised right.

And here? She would be.

He turned to join Jack in Ianto Watching as he pondered a gift that might do the job. Something unique, something … both men would like.

Tricky.


	12. Chapter 12

12

John was walking along the street humming softly to himself, the taste of the chocolate cake from Ianto's wonderful baking still on his lips. He turned a corner and found someone falling into step. He continued to walk and without looking back he said calmly to the vehicle parked beside the sidewalk "Tried using your name at Hollywood Park today, Thorpey. They almost threw me out."

"I'd like a word with you, John."

"That's nice."

"It's important."

"Fine. You stay in the car. I'll stay here and listen." John stops at a safe distance.

"I've been asked to give you this." Thorpey has an envelope. John cautiously grabs it.

"Hope I warrant first class." John snorts as he peeks at it "Where am I going?"

"You got it. American Airlines. Nonstop back to the Big Apple."

"That's mighty generous of someone. Who do I have to thank?" John asks, now looking intently at the weedy man in the car, the steely glare making the man shift in his seat. John's usually soft green eyes a strong emerald, almost like a cat looking at a mouse.

"You can thank me. Hop in and we'll give you a lift to the airport" Thorpey grins, motioning at John.

"What happens if I miss this flight?"

Smiling, Thorpey asks "What're you doin', John? Nailing the mark again?"

The driver grows impatient. John grows angry. "Let's stop fucking around."

"Get in the fucking car, John."

Seemingly compliant, John nods. He then rips the ticket and throws it at the Mercedes. "I've never been big on planes."

"You stupid shit." The Fat Driver moves to get out. John violently kicks the door, smashing the driver's head through the door window. Knocked out cold, his foot floors the gas. The car slams into a parked car in front several parks ahead. The man in the front seat ejects through the windshield and bounces off the hood in a shower of glass. From the back seat, a bodyguard bounds out. John charges. The bodyguard reaches for his gun and John hammers a fist into his sternum. Bodyguard buckles to his knees and fires a stray shot. John kicks the gun into some bushes.

Thorpey tries to escape but Richard appears from the crowd watching, trips him and he falls forward onto his chest. Thorpey looks up and goes for his pistol. "You little pansy fuck."

Richard turns and runs. Thorpey fires off three shots as Richard dives safely behind a trash dumpster. Thorpey takes off on foot and John moves to aid Richard. "You okay, kid?"

John shakes him out of his shock. Finally "Go kill that sonofabitch."

John quickly goes after him.

Thorpey hauls ass down the sidewalk. John follows, .45 at the ready. Thorpey gauges a break in traffic and darts into the street. Caught by surprise, John follows. A delivery car jumps the curb to miss him and smacks a parked car.

Thorpey races into incoming traffic. Cars screech to a halt and collide. John capitalizes and bounds after. They snake through a maze of stopped cars, John hot on Thorpey's tail - A car door flies open. John drops with a thud.

"Hey, asshole! Stay outta the .." the man roars in obvious road rage.

He stops and ducks back inside as John rises, gun raised. John continues onto the far sidewalk. Thorpey dodges pedestrians, approaching a patio setting. John pounds onward. Thorpey pinballs through patio tables. Bumping chairs. Spilling hot coffee. Patrons cry out. A man stands up, yells after Thorpey. John dodges him and knocks over a table. Thorpey disappears into a book store. John follows.

John enters to the sounds of theft protection devices and confused employees. Shots ring out from the comedy section. John ducks behind the counter. Windows shatter, people scream. John scrambles through an aisle towards the rear. He straightens and crosses into - Another aisle. John pans the gun both ways. No Thorpey. John looks at a frightened woman on the floor. Using only her eyes, she directs John farther over. Another shot blows past as John moves into an empty aisle.

Out of bullets, Thorpey runs down the back corridor and through the exit door at the end. John follows. An employee stands amongst a scattering of books, shaking in his newly-pissed pants. John pushes out the door.

Thorpey tosses the gun and disappears around the corner. John sees this and pursues.

Thorpey heads in a new direction: across the street and between two buildings. Three wasted older men smoke and talk in rapid French. Thirty more trying to get the doorman's attention. Thorpey weasels past all of them, amazingly unseen.

John makes his way over and is immediately pulled back by a bouncer. Mistake. Without hesitation, John fists his throat and the Bouncer falls to his knees. John gives him a "don't fucking ever grab me" look and enters.

People in line take advantage and steal inside.


	13. Chapter 13

13

John makes his way through patrons throbbing to techno music. No sign of Thorpey. An effeminate man sidles to John. "Are you …"

"No. Not today buttercup" John ignores the man's wounded look, looks to his left, and spots Thorpey moving into another room.

John dodges the drug-induced patrons and opens the door to a booze storage closet. Thorpey sits on a case of Scotch, out of breath.

"It seems you're out of shape, Thorpey."

"Jesus Christ!" the man visibly jumps with shock.

John calmly sits right next to him. "Who paid for the tickets? Is there a large contract out there you don't want me to sniff out? Hmmmm?"

.

.

.

John goes to leave with Thorpey leading him towards another office. The bouncer grabs John and hits him. Once again, the Bouncer drops like a sack of potatoes. Another guy rushes John. This time, John grabs an arm, turns and breaks it at the elbow. The man screams as John turns back to Thorpey.

He just stands there frozen, a Jim Beam bottle at the ready. Gently, Thorpey sets it down.

"Heel, Thorpey, before I snap your neck." John snarls as he yanks him towards the exit "Let's go to yours."

.

.

.

.

Paintings and artefacts of Hinduism. Various swords and scimitars are displayed on the wall. Decorated by someone who takes his culture very seriously. He must have paid a fortune to someone to decorate this place. Richard puts on some funky, yet disturbing, music. John takes it all in as Richard walks into the kitchen.

Richard returns with a dicing knife. He walks up to Thorpey and stabs him viciously in the arm. "You shoot at me, you die!"

Thorpey wails as John restrains the young man. "Jesus H Christ! Calm down, kid. Calm down. You calm?"

"I'll tell you anything!" Thorpey is howling now as he looks at the two man men, the one in the suit smiling at the older one as he knows he won that round. John finds himself grinning back.

He is really starting to like this guy Ianto asked him to take under his wing. You know … he could have been a teacher.

.

.

.

.

The sleek vehicle drives by the entrance and John sees a security guard wave a Range Rover through the gates. Dozens of cars in the driveway, Yvonne is apparently having a 'suspended without pay' party? John pulls around the far corner, parks, and puts on the chauffer hat from a nearby convertible's back seat. He stares at himself in the rear-view and exits.

John climbs over the small fence bordering the car park and makes his way over to a large oak tree. He disconnects the photoelectric sensor and heads for the guest house. The guard watching has no idea.

Guests dressed to the nines drink, mingle, and barely pay attention. John can walk around like he was invited, or looking for whoever he drove there without anyone even noticing him. It's easy. No one looks at hired help.

Yvonne turns while on her phone call and looks directly at him as he pushes the door closed, leaning against it to wink at her. She blinks back with open confusion then finishes her call.

"Really" she scoffs "All those suits and he sends you to do his dirty work?"

John smiles at her as he cants his head "You think I'm a suit? Really? I don't know if I am insulted or touched that you think me one of the. No. No honey bunny. I'm not a Kingsman, I am a mercenary. I work for the highest bidder. A contractor, if you will. It's just my good fortune that a job came along while I was already in town for a wedding so … win - win. Ya know?"

"How much" she demands "How much am I worth to them?"

"You don't want to know" John winces as if he does not want to hurt her feelings "Like … that price you have in your head? Halve it princess. Maybe… maybe halve it again. Sorry. I would 'a done this one for free. But I don't have to."

She is afraid now as she glances around the room, then is suddenly defiant "This place is wired. Tech you could not imagine. They probably already know you are here!"

"Of course they do" he frowns.

"I mean the Families!"

"Princess …. Who do you think is paying for this?" John is tiring of playing with her, like every cat… in the end the mouse has to die. "I'm gonna put on a show for them that makes their dime they are dropping on this little shindig worth it.

Her smile fades as she stares at him, shaking her head as she backs up to the wall "No. no. Oh god, you liar."

"Why would I lie? I am about to cut your heart out and eat it" John snorts with amusement "Jack and Ianto have no idea I am here. Consider it their wedding present. Original, don't ya think? I clean up a mess, get paid AND get to gift it on."

"Wait" she hisses "Wait, I have money. I have…."

BANG

The pounding music seems to have hidden the sound of the gunshot. Maybe they just don't care? John stands over her with a bored expression as he explained patiently to the convulsing body "I know what you have. I already cleaned out your safe and the Families will clean out your accounts, close your file and disappear you from existence. What am I doing? Talking to a corpse? Damn. Ianto is really getting to me."

John exits without fanfare, the music loud and the party blazing.

The bottle of champagne under his arm was quite a nice year too.

Perfect for the wedding.

It could be her parting gift.


	14. Chapter 14

14

John was watching Ianto as he tried another handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket for the after party, frowning as he sighed and removed it again, the colour not quite right.

"Ianto?"

"Yes John?" Ianto smiled as he turned to him and John found himself smiling back. As per usual.

"I like that one over there with the little dragons on it" he pointed and Ianto turned to follow where he was pointing, then lit up.

"Oh yes! I forgot that one. Yes! Red dragons on pale aqua silk. Both girls represented then" Ianto agreed as he adjusted it and canted his head, the jacket on the back of the door now looking more how he wanted it for tomorrow's big day. "Perfect! I am going to do my hair different to you've seen too. I've not done it that way since the … thing. I will look like I did the first time we met. Hopefully. I hope he likes that, a little surprise."

"Speaking of surprises" John said, then looked nervous.

Ianto hummed as he glanced over at him.

"I know you are not the bride, I mean … I am not suggesting that…ah…." John was fiddling with something "But I thought… since you are big on luck and stuff … the old, new, borrowed and blue thing."

Ianto canted his head as he sat next to John, curious now as to what John was trying to tell him, as skittery as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chirs, as the saying goes. He waited.

"Well … the old thing is ah…. Well. OK. Um …."

"John" Ianto said softly "what is it?"

John placed it in Ianto's hands and he looked at it with confusion "A … lock of hair?"

"Yeah. That's the old. The new, blue and borrowed is all in the ribbon. It's the one of the new ribbons from Archie and I borrowed it. Blue." John seemed quite proud of himself and Ianto was still confused as he let the long curl of blonde hair curl around his fingers. So blonde. Like … so bottle….

"John?"

"Yes?"

"John …. Is this … Yvonne's?"

John looked like he might burst now as he nodded enthusiastically "Yeah. I caught the contract the Families put out on her. A twofer. I got to kill her for you AND got paid. What are the odds!"

"Yvonne" Ianto repeated, and then he turned to John "John. This is the most morbid, weird and eccentric gift I have ever received in my life."

"It is?" John asked with surprise.

"I shall treasure it" Ianto assured him, rising to roll the curl and slide it into the pocket, behind the handkerchief. "There. By my heart, from you."

"It's not too weird?"

"From anyone else? Maybe. To anyone else? Maybe. But you and I understand one another, I think" Ianto smiled "I see the thought you put into this, a nice lock with no blood on it, the time to find the ribbon and make it look so nice. The bow is perfect. No John. It's not weird at all. I love it. Thank you. To know she is gone is … a wonderful gift."

John relaxed as he watched Ianto smile and fiddle some more, then he asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Ianto sighed softly "I was ready from the first kiss I think. God, that spark … I didn't know it was real. True love. Thought it was a mills & Boon rip-off to make my sister swoon. I didn't think you could look at someone and feel so …so… alive."

John smiled as he watched Ianto's hands flap and he said softly "I'm glad. Jack deserves that. Love."

"And what about you. Are you bringing a date?" Ianto teased John who was roaring with mirth.

"True love isn't for me. I'm sorry poppet but … I love everything too much. Booze. Drugs. Tits. Dicks … food… everything is nice until I get bored. Maybe I just haven't met the right one. Who can tell?"

"I understand" Ianto sighed "As I said, I didn't believe it either. You do have the clothes, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would like that either but … I look a bit like a pirate. I like it. A red jacket and those brass buttons, quite …. Spiffy."

"I think you could have been quite a smart officer in the war. Imagine riding a white horse into battle, screaming like a banshee and scaring the shit out of your enemy, some lovely knee high boots and tight jodhpurs." Ianto said without looking up "You have a lovely body, a nice bum. I bet a lot of men and women would do a second take if you sashayed past."

"I've never had knee high boots" John said with interest, "You know … they are sexy."

"Well. We all need to try new things you know, no knowing how far one might go if given the right…" Ianto swung as the door closed and he gaped as he realised John had taken off.

"Well now" he said to his reflection in the mirror "What have you started now?"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Ianto looked out the window with growing concern, the rain clouds out at sea definitely looked like they were closing in. He turned to Tosh and wailed "How could I not think of this? All the things I thought of … why no rainy day back-up plan?"

"Because it would not DARE rain on you" she soothed as best she could, Ianto almost beside himself as he glanced again and muttered under his breath.

Next door Jack was not fairing much better, not having noticed the rain coming towards them but rather the fact that John was not wearing the agreed clothing.

"Jodhpurs. Those are fucking jodhpurs!" Jack pointed out.

"Leggings" John pouted right back ."Trousers. Snug."

"You look like you are about to swing into a saddle and ride off with your sword raised above your head screaming death to the enemy!" Jack spluttered, the long knee high boots looking so slutty it was a wonder the outfit worked at all … of course it did.

"I love it" John was defiant now "Scrumpy said I could choose whatever I wanted. The colours were blues for the sea or reds for the sunset. I chose to run with red!"

"Red all right. The buttons are popping" Jack sighed as he saw that his friend was not about to cave any time soon, strutting about like he was Freddy fucking Mercury about to take the stage. Well … OK.

John stopped prancing about like a twat and preened more quietly as he watched his old partner get ready, Jack's hands shaking in a way they never had with Lucia. This was the real deal. John felt a little jealous, couldn't help it. He was a bastard after all but also pleased for him.

"Go check the kids" Jack said as he tried to think of a way to get John out from under foot without a bit of trampling. John grunted and took off, taking the stairs two at a time to find the sweetlings almost ready, one still getting her hair finished by the pretty hairdresser who was cooing to her as she sprayed enough hairspray into the kid's hair to make it a bloody crash helmet.

"Wow. Mimi" he sighed "Look at you. Fierce yet delicate."

"Good" she said happily "And I can even hide stuff in this nifty pocket Nana sewed inside the skirts. Look, you would never know it's there."

"Awwww, and what does my princess have in there?" he teased "Treats? A little dolly? No … a hanky!"

"A blade" she said conspiritually, "a little sharp one that flicks out and I can stab someone in his googlies!"

John blinked slowly as the tiny Kingsman-to-be leered in a most …. Insane way. Awwww, he loved her so much. Such a sweetie. He pulled her in for a little cuddle, revelling in her.

"Where's mine!" Alice demanded with a fake pout, her foot stomping as she tried not to smile and He released the sweet button for another, this one soft and delicate. Not fighter material but maybe a thinker as she definitely had her Dad's mind for games and puzzles.

"So. My pretty ladies, you ready for this?"

"Just have to go out and do a No-Rain Dance" Alice told him with a serious face, both girls nodding as they got ready.

"A Non-Rain Dance" John said slowly "How is that different to a Rain Dance?"

"You do it backwards ya divvy!" David snorted from the sofa, his ever present game boy chirping away "God. I'm not a girl and even I know that."

"Calling me a girl?" John seized him and he squealed as John tickled him. Slapping and laughing as John found the kid likeable after you got past the chubby sullenness of him. A front. Armour.

"Wanna watch Uncle Johnny?"

"Sure, I might need to learn how" he smiled and they tittered as they both imagined him dancing in a dress and tiara at the same tie. Two little pinkies coming out as they hissed 'Jinx' at one another. Not even needing to share their thought as they both knew the other had it too.

"Sometimes they act like they always knew each other. Twins" John said to Estelle as he stood next to her watching the girls run hand in hand.

"Love. Like Ianto and Jack felt it, those little ones do too. Not like the Grup kind bit … whatever it is that drew the two men together, it also tightens the bond with the girls. I just wish David were more…." She struggled.

"energetic?"

She snorted with mirth as John seems innocent. She then added "Less of his father then."

"Ahhh. A fat fuck."

She snorted some more, gaining control to dryly agree. They had never liked him. Too sour, dower and greedy.

"Maybe you project it too much. Onto the boy I mean" John glanced at her "I didn't know him so I don't see him. I see Scrumpy. Hiding in there I see a nice young man that will emerge from the puppy fat. He is incredibly clever, those games are complex and you know he develops them in his laptop himself right? He is playing his own creations. Sweet little Toshiko thinks he may be a computer nerd like her."

Estelle had not considered this, looking back with interest now as she saw that maybe she had been too quick in making him his father's son.

There may be Kingsman in there after all.

We all need Tech Support.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Ianto looked out the window, down at the garden below and smiled as he watched the girls dancing backwards like utter maniacs, also trying to sing some song backwards as well but not agreeing on the words as they laughed and pranced. Their pretty skirts flashing as each layer of tulle was a different shade, making them really shine.

Estelle had done such a wonderful job.

The rain clouds seemed to linger in the distance and as Ianto craned his eyes, squinting he saw something else on the horizon, approaching slowly. A boat. A huge, lovely boat that Jack would die for. It must be a 30 footer at least. Ianto wondered who that might be, crashing his party and he snorted with mirth, knowing whoever or whatever was approaching, the small zodiacs out there would intercept with malice. The Kingsmen were loving this whole thing, a training exercise to die for.

Ianto took a deep breath and checked himself again then took the cane sitting beside the door to the bedroom. He started for the stairs and found Jack waiting at the bottom, his face full of excitement and he looked up at Ianto, staling out at the vision.

Ianto stood there in tight white jeans, almost skin tight, then the large white shirt with long sleeves and tight cuffs, three button style. He had left the shirt open at the collar, two buttons and Jack felt a surge of affection as he knew Ianto as not totally happy showing skin but he had a nude coloured shirt underneath that his and scarring anyway. A good compromise that meant they would look the same.

"Wow! We do match!" David enthused as he leaned around Jack, his own outfit the same but with loose trousers. Also a compromise s the boy would not feel self conscious of his portly self.

No buttonhole, no extra things needed as the evening jacket that would be added later would have the splash of colour. Red for Ianto and Blue for Jack. Today, right now they wanted to be in white. Crisp. Clean. Fresh. New. Like the sea would wash their sins away and they would start afresh.

They both liked that idea, walking hand in hand across the lawn with calm hearts. They reached the beach and Ianto glance over at the huge boat again, this time feeling alarm as it was not only closer but docking.

Those disembarking not invited but not about to be told so… the Families greeted Kingsmen with silent nods of peace, a truce of sorts. Ianto shook it off, kept walking.

They go to the end of the aisle, the girls dancing around them like little sprites and Ianto resisted the urge to gather them up as he made a mental promise to himself to smother them with kisses later after the photos.

With hands clasped together they stood ready.

Time to declare.

"I Jackson Harkness do, with all my heart and soul, declare here before my peers and family that I have found my one true love" Jack's voice was clear, calm and his head high as he boomed out his personally written vows, Ianto's eyes wide as he listened "I want to move forward from this moment with a clean heart, soul and future. I want that with Ianto, the only person who ever captured me so easily, held me in the palm of his hand and still … let me fly."

"Oh Cariad, that's a good one" Ianto sighed happily. He then cleared his throat, his turn. "I Ianto Jones do, with all my heart and soul, stand here to tell all of you and the world at large, the wind and the waves … I am home. I have found my place in the corner of Jack's heart and I shall dwell there for the rest of my days with the knowledge that I need nothing else. Need do nothing else. I climbed my Everest, I conquered the seven seas … I touched the stars. In his eyes, in his heart I am invincible."

Jack held his hand tighter as Ianto swallowed then added softly "And his backbone lent to me, drives me forward."

Everyone clapped as they kissed, the warm lips soft against the other set as they agreed not to be silly or overly passionate here. Their children would remover this day, they wanted them to remember their warmth and the affection.

The rings were simple bands, a single red ruby and a single blue sapphire inlaid so they were flat and would not catch on a gun's finger guard in battle.

Fire and ice.

Fitting.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Ianto stood with what he knew was a dumbfounded look.

The Families were moving single file past him and Jack along with the other guests leaving, their hands warm and pleasantries being exchanged as is the normal practice when something ends and it's time to see off your guests. The keys to the boat had been in one of those handshakes and he was now staring at them with open shock.

It appears not only where they here to show some sort of camaraderie but they were happy to provide a wedding gift. The huge fucking boat at the end of the dock. Hold shit.

"Tiger?" Jack whispered as he glanced at him, then saw the keys "Ah… Yan?"

"Wedding gift I guess" he said softly, not sure what else to possibly s here, the keys heavy. "They just … it has our names engraved on the tag so it's not valet parking. Look. H-J. Unless it means Hello Jesus or maybe Help Jaywalkers or something."

"So sassy" Jack said as he took the keys and looked at them, then out at the boat. The lovely, prefect boat that would make his dream of scuba diving and tourist tours a reality. "Do we accept this blatant attempt to buy our friendship?"

"Well … maybe we should. After all, it is called the H-J. Seems a shame to send it back when it's already named after us" Ianto said then smiled as Jack snatched the keys and whooped as he ran for the dock, followed by the kids who had no idea what was going on but were sugar fuelled enough not to care is running and yelling was involved..

Ianto looked over at Estelle "So much for some wedding might rompey-pompey then."

The face was so droll to match the tone, his one eyebrow rising in such a way that she was reminded how much she loved this child. She kissed his cheek and said softly "Go on. You are dying to run after him. Don't be an old fuddy-duddy … go."

Inot smiled, kissing her back then began walking calmly for the deck, John racing after Jack with glee. As he brushed past Ianto. Ianto of course heard him coming stepped to one side, the mental man slamming into the hull as it sat high in the water at the bow, the stern with the low deck for ease of boarding. Of course John tried to climb the bow. Ianto rolled his eyes as he walked past. And muttered "Pirate ahoy!"

"WOW!" Owen was enthusing, clinging to the wheel as Ianto slid around him to head inside the large lounge cabin the size of a penthouse suite and Ianto let his hands slide around his waist for a moment, squeezing lovingly before stepping down into the large cabin.

It was more than generous, more than luxury.

"You know… that rapper dude that shot his manager has one of these!" David was kneeling as he played with a sound system "He has his in the Miami area. Apparently when he went bankrupt he hid it and there was a lot of illegal stuff went down to try and pinch it back … bounty hunters and everything. It was worth more than his private plane!"

"Wow" Ianto said softly "Really makes it easier to accept knowing it is probably worth more than the bloody house for times over. Sure … let's thrash it out on thru water and hope it doesn't sink."

Jack was grinning at the dry humor as he went over the log book "Come on Tiger. I can take tours, a diving school even hire it out for parties and stuff. God, this with the smaller one … we are officially in charge of a fleet!"

"Ooooo, I'm a captain. Can I be the captain of the other vessel?" John asked "Eh? What? Jack? I want a hat!"

Jack dropped the log book and rose "I'll tell you what. You can all spend the next few hours going over this and inventorying what is here, right? Make a list for us while we … chat back at the house"

"Chat?" John roared then his face cleared "right. Wedding day chat. Right."

"What sort of chat is that?" Mica asked with a frown.

"One only the newlyweds have ... like … a tradition" John said as he smiled lovingly at her "You can help me count the cups and plates. I bet you are a fantastic counter!"

Jack and Ianto headed for the house, hand in hand and as they neared it Ianto felt his excitement growing, the bedroom seeming to be miles away 

"What do you say Mister Harkness-Jones" Jack whispered as they finally neared the back door "Will you let me cary you over the threshold?"

The answer was in Jack's squeak of shock as Ianto calmly scooped him up over his shoulder in a fireman carry and slapped his arse as he carried him inside instead.

They could hear the laughter from the boat.


End file.
